An Unusual Pair
by RosesandThorns666
Summary: Ellen has never understood the relationship between her youngest daughter and Crowley, and Jo, being the big sister she is, can't help but be concerned when the two actually get together. But her interfering threatens to tear them apart. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **Ellen has never understood the relationship between her youngest daughter and Crowley, and Jo, being the big sister she is, can't help but be concerned when the two actually get together. But her interfering threatens to tear them apart. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own Raegan Harvelle. I don't own the lyrics used in this chapter either.

**A/N: **Okay, this is the last new story that'll come up for a while from me, unless I put up any one-shots. I hope you enjoy it! I was in the mood for a bit of overprotective-yet-somewhat-jealous!Jo and a little loving for Crowley. Plus, let's give him a little drama that goes a bit beyond demons eating his tailor...

I don't know why I chose Raegan as my OCs name. It just seemed to click...

Anyway, enough of my waffling. Hope you like!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**

* * *

An Unusual Pair **

**-One- **

The battle was going on around Team Free Will as they fought Lucifer with everything they had. Gabriel had come out of nowhere and was trying to take his brother down, Crowley had shown up and started trying to harm Lucifer's Grace, while Ellen, her daughters, Jo and Raegan, Bobby, Dean, Ash, Sam, Becky and Chuck all battled to help them both. They were trying so hard to keep Lucifer distracted, to keep him away from Castiel who was busy trying to find a way to attack the Devil and either end his life or destroy his Grace. Michael was nowhere to be found.

Demon after demon was appearing out of nowhere, while multiple angels appeared to fight off the ever growing horde. Each human was thrown aside, Raegan hitting the ground with a sickening thud, her thick, fluffy copper curls now braided with dirt falling across her face. She felt so sick she dare not move, and Crowley knew that she needed some form of defence. The others were fighting off the demons pretty well on their own, but Raegan had no hope since she was laying there out cold. Those gorgeous brown eyes had slid closed and Crowley knew that if he didn't move now, she'd die. He couldn't let her die.

Picking up the Colt, he shot the two demons that approached her straight in the head before appeared right by her side, kneeling down and lifting her limp body to rest against his own. He brushed her thick hair away from her face to see the damage, finding a cut just above her eyebrow and a bruise forming around it.

"Damn, Rae..." He whispered, "You always take the worst hits..."

Suddenly, blinding light came from the sky, Crowley covering Raegan with his body to protect her eyes. Castiel and Gabriel gasped as a figure appeared all in white in the middle of the field where they were fighting, the angels gasping too along with Lucifer, who suddenly screamed and melted away to nothing.

Without warning, the angels began to leave, except Castiel and Gabriel who remained dumbfounded at who they saw.

"Father!" Castiel called, "Father, wait!"

But the bright light dimmed, Crowley looking down at Raegan who lay there with tears in her eyes.

"Rae?"

"Was...was that God?" She asked, the demon swallowing thickly.

"I think it was..." He breathed, "Wonder why I'm not dead..."

"Because you helped to defeat Lucifer." Gabriel said, chuckling as he saw the two on the ground, Raegan held safely in Crowley's arms, "You two love birds gonna get up or what?"

"Shut up, Gabriel." Crowley snarled, the Archangel just laughing and walking away while going to see to the Winchesters.

In the distance, Jo and Ellen embraced one another, looking around for Raegan only to spot her being helped to her feet by Crowley, the demon smiling softly as she wound her arms around him and held him tightly. She was always one for the human contact, and he suddenly felt a hitch of breath as she began to cry. She looked around for any sign of her family and she beamed, gasping as Crowley healed the cut on her forehead, wiping a tear away and kissing her temple before edging her forwards.

"Go and be with them, Rae." He told her, unable to hold back his laugh as Raegan practically ran towards her older sister and gripped her tight.

"Oh, God, Rae!" Jo cried, "You alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine!" Raegan replied, beaming at her mother, "Mom!"

"Oh, my babies..." She whispered, pulling her girls close to her and holding them tight, "For a minute there I thought I'd lost you, Rae..."

Crowley watched the family reunion, suddenly seeing Raegan turn to look at him. She beckoned him over, watching him move closer if a little tiredly before she took his hand and pulled him those last few steps towards the family.

"Thank you..." Ellen breathed, "Thank you for protecting her."

"Couldn't leave her, could I?" Crowley replied, a little surprised when Raegan threw herself into his arms again.

The truth was, although Crowley had never said this to anyone before, he could hold Raegan all day. Her hair always smelt like coconuts, since that was the scent of the products she used on her hair. Her skin constantly had this scent of pure, clean human with a hint of perfume rolled into it, her scent being incredibly sweet and wonderful. Her body always melted against his and they fitted together practically perfectly. Plus, he got to feel those amazing, ample breasts right against him. Yeah, Crowley could hold Raegan forever.

* * *

At the Roadhouse many hours later, a very drunken Team Free Will, angels and demons included all sat around the saloon which Ellen had closed for the night, each with a beer in their hands.

"Wait, wait, it's my turn!" Castiel slurred, staggering towards the jukebox and just pressing a random button before waiting with an expression of childlike anticipation on his face.

_Here I Go Again _by Whitesnake began to play through the room and everyone cheered, all starting to sing along to the song, slurring the words as they did. Ellen had to smile as Crowley wrapped an arm around Raegan, pulling her close and pressing a kiss to her head before they all sang, raising beers in the air.

"Come on, Mom!" Raegan laughed, looking to Jo who was sat by Dean, the older Winchester winding an arm around her shoulders and pressing a kiss to her head too.

Ellen was so happy to see everyone she considered a family having a good time, and that included Crowley. She'd never quite understood why Raegan had developed such a strong attachment to the demon, but she knew that he looked after her daughter and that was all that mattered to her in the long run. With a smile, she sat by Bobby who wound an arm around her, Ash leaning over and kissing her cheek.

As the group cleared up a couple of hours later, Crowley looked across at Gabriel, the Archangel nodding towards Raegan and winking. The demon smirked, Gabriel standing up and making his way over to the jukebox, looking for one song he knew that might just push those two lovestruck morons together. _I'll Stand By You _by The Pretenders started to play and Raegan gasped as she felt a hand slide into her own. Most of the group were spread around the room, but they all stopped and had to fight back laughs at how quickly the girly, romantic moment was sprung on the couple.

"Crowley?" Raegan asked, the demon turning and looking at her.

"Come for a dance." He said softly, Raegan blushing and shaking her head.

"I...I don't dance." She said, Crowley tugging on her hand lightly, "I don't dance, Crowley."

"Rae, we just won the biggest war the planet has ever faced," He said softly, "Just one dance...please?"

Raegan sighed, nodding and letting the demon lead her into the middle of the floor before he pulled her closer and wound an arm around her, pulling her close so she could rest her head on his shoulder.

"_Oh, why you look so sad?  
Tears are in your eyes,  
Come on and come to me now.  
Don't be ashamed to cry.  
Let me see you through,  
'cause I've seen the dark side too...  
When the night falls on you,  
You don't know what to do.  
Nothing you confess  
Could make me love you less..." _

Raegan laced her fingers with Crowley's, sighing as he rested his head against hers and kept her close to his body. She listened to his heartbeat, finding it calm and steady, soothing almost as they danced slowly. She wound her arm around his back and felt the strong muscles that rested there, sliding her hand up to grip his broad shoulder. Truth be told, she could stay like this for an eternity.

"_I'll stand by you.  
I'll stand by you.  
Won't let nobody hurt you.  
I'll stand by you." _

Ellen and Jo shared looks across the bar, both of them realising that this was probably a get together that was in progress, and Ellen smiled while Jo grimaced. She wasn't completely happy about the fact that her baby sister could fall into the hands of a demon, that she could become a demon's lover. She didn't like it, and she'd never really liked the idea that Raegan was such good friends with someone like Crowley.

"_So if you're mad, get mad.  
Don't hold it all inside  
Come on and talk to me now.  
Hey, what you got to hide?  
I get angry too,  
Well I'm a lot like you.  
When you're standing at the crossroads,  
And don't know which path to choose,  
Let me come along  
'cause even if you're wrong..." _

How fitting. A crossroads was where Crowley and Raegan had first met, and she wasn't planning to make a deal there. She was just a little lost. But as they'd spoken and she was sure that Crowley wasn't going to harm her, their conversation had moved onto deeper, darker things, like Raegan's worry and concern about losing everyone she loved. He'd already met the Winchesters, and he knew how much she cared for them both. But what had struck him was how willing she was put her life on the line for her family. He'd never known anyone so brave as to say they'd gladly face the Devil alone if it meant her family and friends were kept safe.

"_...I'll stand by you  
I'll stand by you  
Won't let nobody hurt you  
I'll stand by you  
Take me in, into your darkest hour  
And I'll never desert you  
I'll stand by you." _

Raegan looked up at Crowley, and Crowley looked down at Raegan, noticing how tearful her eyes were as they continued to dance. They just gazed at each other, seemingly oblivious to the others around them who were all watching with anticipation, waiting for the moment that to them had seemed completely inevitable.

"_And when...  
When the night falls on you, baby  
You're feeling all alone.  
You won't be on your own..." _

One moment was all it took for the two morons to realise that they were crazy about each other. There was a flicker of true emotion that shot across their eyes and they read one another's pleas, both leaning in so closely without breaking eye contact. Ellen watched, not daring to breathe as the pair stopped with their lips almost touching. They were so close to kissing it was unbelievable but they weren't quite there, much to Jo's relief.

_"I'll stand by you.  
I'll stand by you.  
Won't let nobody hurt you.  
I'll stand by you.  
Take me in, into your darkest hour.  
And I'll never desert you.  
I'll stand by you.  
I'll stand by you.  
Won't let nobody hurt you.  
I'll stand by you.  
Won't let nobody hurt you.  
I'll stand by you."  
_  
As soon as that final chorus started their lips touched, Ellen letting out the breath she'd been holding and smiling as she watched her youngest daughter melt in Crowley's arms. Their eyes slid shut and they became lost in each other, everyone else fading out of their minds as they focussed on nothing but the sensation of the other person's lips on theirs. They kissed right until the song ended before finally breaking it as a round of applause broke out from everyone, the pair breaking into nervous and embarrassed laughter before Raegan pulled Crowley outside.

"Th-that kiss..." She breathed, "Y-you kissed me..."

"Takes two to tango, darling." Crowley replied, moving closer to her, "I didn't notice any objection to it."

"And there wasn't any." Raegan replied, "I just...I don't understand why you wanted to dance with me...why I was the one you kissed..."

"What do you mean?" Crowley asked, completely confused.

"What about Jo?" Raegan asked, "She's...well...she's prettier than I am...she's braver than me...she's smarter than me..."

"Rae, you don't have to live in your sister's shadow." He told her, "Besides, we're good friends, you and me. And, in my opinion, you're a damn sight prettier than Jo, a whole lot braver, and you're definitely smarter."

The demon sighed, realising he wasn't quite getting through to her.

"You're the only person who never judged me, who treated me like one of the others, and who stood by me." He told her, "I know I sound like a big girl, so could you just put me out of my misery and tell me if you're gonna be with me or not?"

Raegan answered him by just moving swiftly into his arms and kissing him deeply, Crowley raising his eyebrows out of surprise at the contact before he relaxed and melted against her like she'd melted against him, the two holding onto each other before breaking their kiss and pressing their heads together.

Jo watched through the windows of the saloon, her blood boiling over the thought of that demon putting his hands on her sister...

-TBC-

* * *

**Nothing like an angry, overprotective sister. **

**Hope you enjoyed! **

**Thanks for reading so far! **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: **Ellen has never understood the relationship between her youngest daughter and Crowley, and Jo, being the big sister she is, can't help but be concerned when the two actually get together. But her interfering threatens to tear them apart. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own Raegan Harvelle.

* * *

**An Unusual Pair **

**-Two- **

Raegan and Crowley continued to kiss gently under the night's sky, the cold wrapping around them as they did. Raegan cut their kiss off with a shiver, biting her lip and rubbing her arms out of instinct.

"You want to go back inside?" Crowley asked, pulling Raegan a little closer to him and wrapping his coat around her to keep her warm.

"It might be an idea," She breathed, her body feeling quite cold against his own, "It's suddenly gone so cold..."

Crowley grinned and kept her tucked into his side as they entered the bar again, Raegan not missing the look that Jo threw her way. It had been a long few years and everyone was just so tired. It was hardly surprising to Crowley that when Raegan sat on a stool at the bar that she rested her head on her arms and drifted into sleep. Ellen chuckled and stroked her sleeping daughter's head, pressing a kiss to it.

"God, I remember when she used to do that as a kid..." She said, the others smiling in response, "Even as a baby...God, she was such a sleepy baby..."

"I'll take her." Crowley whispered, stroking her head and pulling her backwards against him before reaching around and sliding his arm under the creases of her knees and hoisting her into his embrace.

He headed up to her room, smiling as she murmured and snuggled up to him. It felt nice, just having her close to him like that. When he got her onto her bed, he kissed her head before taking off her boots for her and sliding her jeans off, leaving her in her t-shirt and girl boxers before covering her with the bedsheets. He could hear the rest of Team Free Will coming up the stairs to go to bed themselves, Castiel and Dean heading in the same room as well as Sam and Gabriel. Two more couples had come out of the war that day.

"Crowley?" Came the sleepy mumbles of Raegan who was laying on her stomach, "Coming to bed or...um...standing there all night?"

"I'm coming to bed, darling." He said softly, "Go to sleep, Rae."

"M'kay..."

The demon opened the door to the hallway, nodding to the others as they said goodnight before turning back into the room and taking in it's beautiful blue walls, it's gorgeous blue carpet and how tidy the damn place was. He looked to the sleeping hunter in the bed and sighed watching how her brow knotted to a grimace and she writhed a little, which told him she was in the beginnings of a nightmare. He bit his lip and knelt down, stroking her hair softly which caused her to awaken again.

"Crowley?" She mumbled, the demon smiling and pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"Shhh, I'm sorry...go back to sleep..." He whispered, watching as Raegan blinked lazily at him and smiling as she did.

"Night, Crowley..."

"Night, Rae."

The tired hunter slipped back into sleep and Crowley got comfortable on the floor on a pillow from the other side of the bed, just happy to watch Raegan sleeping. The girl reached out and patted his shoulder before mumbling tiredly.

"M'thought you were coming to bed..."

Crowley smiled.

"I am." He whispered, Raegan tiredly shaking her head.

"No...no, you're sat _by _the bed...not in it..." She mumbled, Crowley chuckling in response.

"Okay." He replied, "Just sleep."

"No..." Raegan protested, pulling back the bedsheets, "You lay here..."

Crowley sighed and put the pillow he was sitting on back on the bed, kicking his shoes off before taking off his coat, jacket and tie, getting a little more comfortable as he climbed into bed beside Raegan, hardly surprised when she curled up to him and rested her head on his shoulder. He stroked her hair gently and kissed her head.

"Go to sleep, Rae." He whispered.

"M'kay..."

* * *

Raegan was happily cleaning glasses and setting up the bottles behind the bar when she felt two hands on her hips, teeth biting her ear gently and a familiar tingle rush through her body that she got when a certain someone was close to her.

"Hey, Crowley." She said with a sweet smile, turning and kissing her demon gently as she wound her arms around his neck, "Thank you for staying with me last night."

Jo, who was wiping down tables, felt sick to her stomach at the sight of that bastard with his hands on her little sister. It was disgusting that she let him put his hands on her, the stupid girl. She rolled her eyes as they kissed, biting her tongue when Crowley began to speak to Raegan.

"I'd stay with you any time, Rae. You know that." He said, "Just wished that we weren't so...well...fully clothed."

Raegan giggled and swatted Crowley's arm.

"You're a cheeky boy, y'know that?" She said with a smile, Crowley kissing her once more and rubbing her arms gently.

"Listen, I've found a small place for us..." He said, "Nothing like the house I had before, but it's nice...and no-one uses it anymore. We might as well take it..."

Jo looked up at the words. They were moving in together? Already? They'd been together for one night; surely this was rushing things.

"Just a little place for us to go...well...for me to live and for you to come to if you want to get away for a while."

The older Harvelle sister sighed with relief. They weren't moving in together. Thank God! If they had been, Ellen would've flipped, Jo knew that for fact.

"That sounds amazing." Raegan replied, pressing a gentle kiss to her demon's cheek, "Is it far away?"

"No. Just a few miles." Crowley said softly, kissing her again before smirking a little, "You got a few minutes?"

"Why?" Raegan asked, Crowley leaning in to whisper into her ear, Jo still able to hear what was being said.

"Because I want to fuck you senseless..."

Raegan giggled and shook her head.

"Sorry, big guy. You're gonna have to do better than that." She said, Crowley biting his lip.

"Too forward?"

Raegan smiled and nodded.

"Just a tad."

"Sorry." Crowley replied, "I'm just not used to this..."

"No, it's okay." Raegan said with a sweet smile, "Neither am I."

Crowley smiled weakly and looked to the floor, Jo watching as her sister cupped his cheek and kissed him gently, winding her arms around him. She met eyes with Crowley, shooting a glare at him which just made him smirk, a gesture that Jo just wanted to kill him for. She knew that as a sister, it was her duty to check on her siblings, and through this relationship, she'd make sure that Raegan was being well looked after and okay. If she wasn't, Jo swore there'd be hell to pay.

* * *

"Look at them." Jo spat as she sat with Ash, "Look at him just touching her like she's a piece of meat..."

"Jo, they're happy." Ash told her, "So, he's a demon. He's always looked after Rae, and he clearly cares about her. It's written all over his face."

Jo looked to them, watching as Raegan cuddled up to the demon and sighed, Crowley winding loving arms around her in return. God, why was she so angry about this? She didn't understand why this relationship made her blood boil. Was it the fact that Crowley was a demon that did it? Perhaps it was Raegan's rush to be in a relationship with him that did it. She didn't know. All she knew was that she didn't trust the demon who currently held her sister and she also didn't trust that Raegan was fully happy with being with him.

"Y'know...I can't watch this, I'm sorry..." She said, Ash going to grab her arm.

"Jo..." He hissed, "Jo!"

Jo approached the couple, showing a fake smile and looking to Crowley.

"Hey, Crowley, can I borrow you for a sec, please?" She asked, Raegan glaring at her only for her to ignore it.

"Alright." Crowley replied, "Here comes the big sister talk."

He looked to Raegan and pressed a gentle kiss to her cheek, Raegan blushing and melting under the touch as always. Crowley loved making her blush like that. She always looked so damn adorable when she blushed.

"I'll be right back, darling."

He followed Jo into the back room and sighed as she closed the door, watching her as she turned to face him.

"Why are you with my sister?" She asked, Crowley blinking a little in shock.

"What a stupid question." He spat, "I'm with her because I care about her, alright? I have genuine feelings of affection, and maybe even love towards her. God knows, it scares me to say it but it's true."

"Love?" Jo mocked, "You don't know what love is."

"Jo..." Crowley began, being cut off by the older Harvelle daughter.

"No. I don't like the idea of you putting your poisonous hands on my sister." She snarled, pointing a warning finger at him, "You hurt her in any way, Crowley...I'll kill you. You understand? And by the way, you don't force anything on her, or try and make her do stuff she doesn't want to do because this is her life. She hasn't sold her soul to you or anything."

"Jo, don't you think I know that?" Crowley asked, "I've got no intention of hurting her, forcing her into anything or not letting her live her life. I want her to be as free as possible."

"Yeah, right." Jo huffed, the demon sighing and looking to her with pleading eyes.

"Jo, I promise. I'm not going to hurt Rae." He said slowly, "She's the most special person in my life and I have a feeling that she will be for a long, long time."

Jo opened the door and let him out, Crowley returning to Raegan's side and pressing a deep kiss to her lips, Raegan returning it and giggling as Crowley tickled her stomach lightly.

"What did you say?" Ash asked, Jo smirking in response.

"Told him I'd kill him if her hurt her..." She said, "He said he promised he'd never hurt her."

"Dude, this has nothing to do with you." Ash spat, "This is Crowley and Raegan's life, not yours. They make their own decisions and mistakes together, and they learn to love and appreciate one another _together_. If you interfere too much, honey, you're gonna break 'em up and hurt Raegan so much in the process."

Jo smiled.

Ash had given her an idea.

-TBC-

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! **

**Thanks for reading so far! **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: **Ellen has never understood the relationship between her youngest daughter and Crowley, and Jo, being the big sister she is, can't help but be concerned when the two actually get together. But her interfering threatens to tear them apart. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own Raegan Harvelle.

**A/N: **Okay, I'd like to begin by apologising if you don't like this side of Jo. I know she seems pretty harsh, but it's only 'cause she cares. My sister would only behave in the same way if I was with someone she didn't trust, but Jo's not all bad. Things will come out well in the end for all involved, but here's the beginning of the troubles.

Hope you enjoy!

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

**An Unusual Pair **

**-Three- **

"Joanna Beth, you're insane!" Ellen breathed, "Baby, I know you're concerned, okay? So am I. I know you care. You're a good sister, Jo, and I care too, but we just have to let Rae get on with it, no matter what our concerns are."

"But..." Jo sighed, "He's a demon...Demon's can't love. The sooner Raegan realises that, the better!"

"So, what, you're gonna check up on them every week? You're gonna question her about him every time you see her? You're gonna spy on them?" Ellen asked, "Sweetie, I understand that you're trying to protect her, but it's too early to make assumptions about any of it. Let them enjoy being together before anyone makes any assumption about how their relationship is, okay?"

Jo sighed and nodded.

"I just don't want her to get hurt..."

"I know, baby, I know. You love her so much, and I know you hate it when she's upset, but..." Ellen replied, cupping her daughter's face gently, "But, this is important to her. Crowley is important to her, and if you constantly interfere with them, you're gonna break them up, and then she'll be hurting."

"Mom, why are you okay with this?" Jo asked, Ellen biting her lip.

"Because she. Is. Happy." Ellen said, "That's all that should matter. Don't get me wrong, I worry for her, and I find it a little harder to accept because of...well...what he is."

They didn't know that for the entire conversation, Crowley had been listening by the door.

* * *

Raegan couldn't find her demon anywhere. She'd called him on his phone, she'd called out to him, she'd searched high and low, she'd asked everyone. No-one had seen him, and understandably, the poor girl was getting worried.

"I'm sure he can't be too far away..." Dean soothed, "He'll be fine."

Ellen wasn't so sure. She wondered why he'd leave so suddenly. He wouldn't have gone and not told Raegan where he'd gone, surely...

Jo bit her lip as Raegan began to cry, and she nudged her mother's arm with her elbow and leaning close to whisper.

"Told you."

"Not the time or place, Joanna." Ellen scolded, moving towards her baby girl and sitting by her side, pulling her close and rubbing her back soothingly, "He won't have gone far, sweetie. He wouldn't just leave like that..."

"Well, clearly he has." Jo said, Raegan and Ellen glaring at her.

Jo had to admit that she felt bad for her sister. Raegan was upset and hurting, and it was something Jo wanted to see less of.

"God, we've been together for three days, and already he's had enough of me? What did I do?" Raegan asked, guilt shooting through Jo's system, "Did I do something wrong?"

Now, she was blaming herself for this. As far as the others knew she'd not done anything wrong. She wouldn't do anything to upset him or hurt him, certainly not on purpose.

"Raegan, just keep calm..." Castiel soothed, "Gabriel and I will go and look for him."

Just at that moment, Raegan's cell phone began to ring and she stood up away from the table, going to answer the phone.

"Hello?"

"_Rae, it's Bobby..." _

"Bobby!" Raegan cried with relief, "Have you seen Crowley anywhere? I've not been able to find him since this morning, I'm worried sick, I...!"

"_It's okay, Rae, he's with me." _Bobby said softly, _"He's fine, just a little...well...he says to just tell your mother and sister to be a little more discreet when they're talking about him_."

"Oh, my God..." Raegan breathed, "Is he okay?"

"_He's sad. Not smirking, not throwing sarcastic comments...He's just sitting there and staring..." _

Raegan bit her lip as a tear slid down her face and she ran a hand through her fluffy copper curls, beginning to shake with upset and anger. She wanted to know what had been said by her mother and Jo. She _needed _to know. It wasn't like Crowley to get upset about something, so whatever they'd said must've touched a nerve.

"Can...can I come and get him? Would you ask him if I can...?"

There was silence for a moment and Bobby returned to the phone, Raegan trying to hold back her anger and her tears.

"_He wants you to come and see him. But maybe you should just stay for a couple of days. It seems he doesn't want to go back to the _Roadhouse _just yet." _Bobby replied, _"I think he needs you here, Rae."_

"Tell him I'm on my way, Bobby..." She said, "Thanks."

With that, she hung up, turning shakily to her mother and Jo with venom in her eyes.

"He's with Bobby." She said, "And he says that maybe you two should be a little more discreet when you're talking about him. Care to explain that?"

Ellen realised what had happened and she swallowed thickly, looking to Jo who looked back at her.

"Baby..."

"What did you say, Mom?" Raegan said, "I want the truth."

"That we were concerned." Jo said, "We were concerned that you'd get hurt because Crowley's a demon. Demons can't love, Rae."

"What?" Raegan asked, Ellen stepping in to explain.

"We just...we just said that we weren't gonna interfere with anything despite us being concerned that...that Crowley could hurt you..."

"Crowley _wouldn't _hurt me!" Raegan spat.

"He's a demon. You can't trust a demon, Rae." Jo said, "We're just looking out for you."

"Yeah? Well, here's how you guys can look out for me from now on..." Raegan breathed, "You can keep your beaks outta stuff that's nothing to do with you! And you can stop talking about him like he's scum of the earth, because believe it or not, if it weren't for him, I'd be dead right now. If it weren't for him, Mom, I wouldn't have gotten out of Carthage alive, okay?"

Ellen registered the look of guilt on Jo's face and watched as her oldest daughter went towards her sister.

"Rae...we're sorry, we were just..."

"What? You were just being your usual judgemental self, Jo?" Raegan asked, "Thank you for looking out for me, but I know him better than you or Mom do, and I care about him more than you could ever understand, okay? I-I love him..."

Jo went to take her hand but she flinched and shook her head, realising what she'd just said. She loved him. She _loved _him.

"I'll be gone for a few days. Maybe a week, I haven't decided yet." She said, "When he comes back...sorry, _if _he comes back...you guys stay out of it. You don't ever talk about him like that again. Am I understood?"

"We're sorry, Raegan." Ellen said softly, Raegan just closing her eyes and putting her hand up to stop her mother talking, Ellen knowing she'd really upset her daughter.

"Save it."

With that, she walked out of the way, Ash looking to Jo with a face twisted with disgust.

"You happy now, Jo?"

"Hey, it wasn't just me!" Jo cried, Ash standing up and glaring at her.

"No, but you wanted this. You wanted him out of the picture." He growled, "See what you've done to your sister? This is why you can't carry on like this, okay? You're gonna really hurt her."

"I...I never meant to, I really didn't!" Jo replied, "You can understand my concern, right?"

"Yeah." Dean piped up, "Yeah, 'cause we all feel it. But just...don't make it a vendetta to get him out of her life."

Jo bit her lip and covered her face with her hands. She'd hurt Raegan so much through her own selfishness, and as she scrubbed her hands down her face, she turned to go and speak to her sister, only to almost bump into her as she carried two bags in her hands.

"I'll call you when I get there. Let you know I'm safe." She said quietly, kissing Jo's cheek and then her mother's without any real feeling before she headed out of the saloon to her dark pink Chevrolet Silverado, climbing into it and speeding away towards Sioux Falls, South Dakota.

She just hoped that Crowley was okay. She felt terrible. She felt upset, sick, stressed. She had a headache coming, she could feel it. Only a few hours to go and she'd be with him. The last thing that she wanted was for him to be upset; and she couldn't believe that her mother and sister didn't trust him. Yeah, he was demon, but he cared for her. He protected her, he looked after her and he wanted to be with her. That was all that mattered to her.

* * *

Bobby opened the door to a tearful Raegan, the young woman letting a tear roll down her face as the older hunter opened his arms to her which she moved into without hesitation. She buried her face in his shoulder and tried to stop crying, but Bobby's soothing voice and gentle words were just making her cry even more, because he was telling her that it was okay to cry, that it was alright to be upset. But Raegan tried her best to stop. She didn't want Crowley to see her cry.

"He's in the living room, sweetie." Bobby said softly, "Go on through."

"Thank you." Raegan replied, wiping her eyes as Bobby took her bags, watching him go upstairs before edging closer to the living room, Crowley still just sat there, staring.

He turned and saw her, meeting her eyes and noticing the tears in them. Guilt shot through him as he saw how upset she was and he sighed. He'd never meant to get her that upset. He just needed breathing space.

"It's good to see you." He said softly, Raegan smiling despite the fact that she was crying, "Come here..."

Raegan moved forwards and sat by him on the couch, winding her arms around him and resting her head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry." He told her, "I didn't mean to worry you, Rae. I just...I couldn't stay around after..."

"I'm sorry for my mom and Jo." Raegan cried, "They haven't got the right to..."

"Shhh," Crowley whispered, "It's okay. It's alright."

He rubbed Raegan's back and pressed a kiss to her head, keeping her close as she lifted her head from his shoulder and kissed his cheek.

"You okay?" She asked, earning a gentle nod.

She cupped his cheek and leaned closer, Crowley leaning forward and kissing her softly. He kept her close to him and she cuddled up as close as possible, sighing and resting her head back on his shoulder. As long as they were together, things would be okay.

-TBC-

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Thanks for reading so far! **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary: **Ellen has never understood the relationship between her youngest daughter and Crowley, and Jo, being the big sister she is, can't help but be concerned when the two actually get together. But her interfering threatens to tear them apart. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own Raegan Harvelle.

* * *

**An Unusual Pair **

**-Four- **

Raegan hadn't eaten her dinner. She complained that she wasn't feeling well, but Bobby and Crowley both knew that it wasn't because she felt ill. Crowley knew her well enough to know that she was feeling way too guilty to eat, and it made him feel truly sad to see her looking practically on the verge of tears as she did the whole night.

Bobby shot him a look when he saw a tear sliding down the girl's face and Crowley looked over at Raegan who sat just staring into the fire, the demon reaching over with gentle fingers and just rubbing her back softly which made her jump, her instinct being to wipe her eyes.

"You tired, darling?" He asked, earning a soft nod, "Alright..."

Bobby didn't have the heart to tell them 'no funny business upstairs'. Raegan just looked like anything could set her off crying. He'd known that girl for so long, and she was just like a daughter to him. It was awful to see her so vulnerable and fragile. She wasn't normally like this over anyone other than Jo and Ellen, but Crowley seemed to have really found himself a special place in her heart. Taking her dainty hand in his own, Crowley led Raegan upstairs.

"I'll give you some privacy." He said quietly, Raegan tightening her grip on his hand.

He looked back at her and she shook her head, taking off her pink shirt which left her in just a tank top.

"Lock the door." She whispered, Crowley doing so with a wave of his hand.

"Rae...we don't have to do anything like this, alright?" He whispered, "Don't feel you've got to rush into anything."

Raegan ignored him and pulled off her tank top, revealing a black bra to the demon and a beautifully smooth body. There were a few little scars here and there, but that's what hunting leaves people with, and it wasn't like they were disfiguring or ugly. But Raegan was gazing at him with tears in her eyes and he tried not to look to much.

"Look at me." She said, "Look at this."

She pointed to her torso, Crowley looking at the beautiful porcelain skin that looked so smooth he wanted to just run his hands all over it. She then began to unbuckle the belt on her jeans, the demon still speechless. He didn't understand what her intentions were, and she was in tears at that moment in time.

He wished he could understand what messages she was trying to send him because she was crying, and he had no idea why. If it was anything to do with his reaction to her body, he couldn't possibly have known. She wasn't letting him know why she was doing this or why she was crying. She dropped her jeans to the floor, revealing black panties and her gorgeously long, smooth legs. There was a small scar on her hip, and a few on her knees and shins, but they weren't hideous to look at.

"I-I need to know..." She began, "If I'm ugly..."

Crowley grimaced and slid his fingers into hers, just pulling her into his arms and holding onto her as though his life depended on it. Whoever had told her she was ugly deserved a good kick up the backside which he'd be more than happy to provide.

"Darling, I can promise you that you aren't ugly, alright?" He whispered, "You're the exact opposite. You're beautiful..."

Pulling back, Raegan smiled stunningly even though she was crying her eyes out, and she kissed her demon's lips deeply and lovingly. Upon the breaking of their kiss his hands went straight to her cheeks, his thumbs gently brushing away the falling tears as he looked into her eyes. He wondered why she'd felt the need to show herself to him, and why she needed to know if he thought her ugly or not.

"Rae, why do you think you're ugly?" He asked, Raegan sighing and biting her lip.

"I've only ever been with one man..." She admitted, flushing with shame, "He...he took my virginity in the back of a truck...and the next morning he saw my body and told me I was ugly...that I was an ugly, filthy dog..."

No wonder. No wonder she was frightened of his opinion on her body. No wonder she was nervous about what he thought. Some other bastard had drilled the lie into her head that she was ugly. She was the most incredibly beautiful creature that Crowley had ever had the fortune to lay his eyes on and he wasn't going to let her believe otherwise. He kissed her deeply and slowly, feeling her body tremble and quake in his arms as he held her.

"Would...would it be wrong if we slept together?" She asked, "In the same bed?"

"No." Crowley replied, "I probably won't sleep, but I'll lay with you."

"Would it be wrong if we...had sex?"

That question stopped the demon in his tracks and he tried to ignore how hard he'd become after seeing her so bare.

"We've not been together for very long, Rae." He said softly, "I really...and this sounds strange coming from me, but I really care about you. I don't want to rush anything...I want to just take each day as it comes and make this happen slowly...This is a learning curve for me."

Raegan nodded and looked away, picking up her clothes and finding out her nightwear.

"Sorry, I guess I was being selfish." She breathed, shaking her head and clearly getting mad at herself, "God, here's me who's been with one guy in my life, and I'm rushing things..."

"No, Rae, you're not being selfish..." Crowley promised, reaching out and taking Raegan's hand, "I understand the urge, believe me, I've got it right now. But I care about you too much to just get you into bed at the first chance I get."

The young hunter nodded and pressed a kiss to his lips, getting dressed into a short nightdress before climbing into bed, Crowley joining her and welcoming her into his arms. She cuddled up to him, looking up at him before kissing his cheek, earning her a smile from him as he kissed her deeply, his hand going to card through her hair as his other arm held her closely and protectively, Raegan not minding in the slightest.

"Crowley?"

"Hmm?"

"Will you be here when I wake up?"

Crowley smiled and settled closer with her, knowing full well what his answer was to that. Of course he would be. He wasn't going to leave her, not for anyone. Since he'd met Raegan, his life had changed. He'd changed. He'd learned so much from her that he hadn't realised he'd learned until he found himself treating people differently, in particular Jo and Ellen.

She'd taught him how important talking could be if you needed someone to just get your worries out in the open. She taught him that hugging someone wasn't going to infect him with some happy-bug, but that it was a genuine way of showing affection. When he'd found out it was one of her personal favourites, he hadn't hesitated before hugging her tightly.

"Of course." He told her, "I'm not going anywhere."

* * *

While Raegan stayed with Bobby, she decided to make herself useful by doing some research for a hunt he was planning on taking.

"Bobby, I can take it..." She offered, "It might give me some time to just collect myself being away from home and such."

"Y'think Crowley's gonna let you go unaided? Or your family?" Bobby asked, Raegan smiling in response.

"I had every intention of asking Crowley." She smiled, "It'd give us some time away to get to work on our relationship."

Bobby sighed, knowing that Ellen and Jo would probably roast his ass for this.

"It's another demon. Harbor Springs, Michigan." The older hunter explained, "Perhaps being killed by its boss wouldn't be a bad thing."

"Crowley probably won't kill it." She said quietly, "He'd torture it first."

Bobby looked to the girl he considered a daughter and he handed her the case file, Raegan squealing with delight and kissing the older hunter's cheek. She ran through the house calling out happily.

"Crowley! We got a hunt!" She yelled, Bobby chuckling as she skidded around the house, looking for her demon.

-TBC-

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! **

**Thanks for reading so far! **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary: **Ellen has never understood the relationship between her youngest daughter and Crowley, and Jo, being the big sister she is, can't help but be concerned when the two actually get together. But her interfering threatens to tear them apart. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own Raegan Harvelle.

* * *

**An Unusual Pair **

**-Five- **

Crowley tutted and stared out of the window, Raegan smiling cheekily before sliding her hand up his thigh, watching as the smile crept over his face.

"You can't stay mad at me, can you?" She giggled, watching the light turn to green and setting the truck off again.

"I still can't believe you're making me sit through the drive..." He said quietly, Raegan biting her lip and rubbing his thigh before she changed gear.

"Is this the whole 'I hate sitting in a pink truck' thing again?" She asked, "Look, I wanted you with me for the drive that's all. Just wanted to try and work on the talking side of our relationship, is that too much to ask?"

She sighed and scrubbed a hand over her face, realising she'd overreacted a little.

"I'm sorry..." She whispered, "I just...I just want us to be able to talk, y'know..."

"I know." He replied, "I'm sorry, I'm being childish..."

"No, I understand the frustration of having to sit here when you could be there in an instant." Raegan replied, sighing and stopping at the next stop light, "You can go if you want...you don't have to stay."

Crowley reached over and took the young woman's hand, lifting it to his lips and kissing it softly.

"I want to stay." He replied, Raegan leaning over and kissing him gently as the light turned to green, "I like talking to you. It's so much nicer than talking to the others."

"Why?" Raegan asked, keeping an eye on the road while occasionally shooting a gaze at Crowley, watching as he blushed a little which was just so damn cute that she had to bite her lip to keep the 'Awww' from bursting out of her system.

"You listen."

The words caught Raegan's attention and she looked at him, turning her gaze back to the road as he looked to his hands. She knew he was watching her, and she looked back at him before watching the road again.

"You're a good listener, Raegan." He told her, the use of her full name concerning her, "People sometimes forget your qualities, y'know. They just..."

"Treat me like a child." Raegan finished, Crowley noticing the tears in her eyes.

_Great. You've gone and upset her. Good job. _

"Sorry." He said quietly, Raegan biting her lip as a tear rolled down her face which he saw, "Rae, I'm sorry..."

"No, it's okay..." She replied, "You're right, Crowley. Don't be sorry for being right."

"You okay?" He asked, earning a shaky nod.

He felt so angry with himself for making her cry. Well, what a brilliant start to their relationship this was. He'd finally found the one person he'd put everything on the line for, who he'd die for, sell his soul for. He'd found the person he loved, and already he was hurting her. She'd cried more when she'd been with him than she had in a long time, and that worried him a lot.

"Rae..."

"I'm okay." She replied with a weak smile, "Honestly, sweetie, I'm okay."

Crowley nodded, the atmosphere in the truck falling incredibly awkward. The night had fallen fast as the pair drove through Iowa, the demon knowing his lover was getting tired.

"You want to rest for the night?" He asked, Raegan nodding in response.

* * *

Crowley watched as Raegan brushed her copper curls, her eyes tinged with sadness and sorrow over the painful truth he'd delivered to her earlier, which had upset her completely unintentionally. He knew he'd upset her and he couldn't help but loathe himself for that. He sat beside her on the bed, watching as she slowly put the hairbrush down and reached out to cover his hand with hers.

He was comforted by the touch and he moved closer to her, watching as she lifted her eyes to meet his. She was wearing a white cotton nightdress with lace straps, the skirt of the dress reaching her knees. The colour of the dress was beautiful against her porcelain skin, and her copper hair rested over her shoulders, shining in the dim light of the motel room.

"I'm doing such a good job, aren't I?" He whispered, sarcasm clear in his expression and voice.

"Crowley?" Raegan asked, tightening her grip on Crowley's hand as he went to pull away.

"This is the fifth day of our relationship, and I've made you cry more than once on each day." He said quietly, "Great start."

"Crowley...we're both new to this, alright? We're going to learn together..." Raegan whispered, "We'll make mistakes, but we'll get by together. Both of us..."

She leaned over and kissed his lips, smiling and moving closer to him before turning and crawling into his lap, feeling his hands gently stroking her smooth legs. He ran his hands over her body, smiling as she kissed him again.

"It's nice to know I make you smile." She said softly, "I like to make you smile. You should more often, y'know. You look gorgeous when you smile."

Her demon couldn't keep the grin from crossing his lips and they kissed again gently.

"Are you still upset...about earlier?" He asked, Raegan biting her lip and huffing out a weak breath.

"No. I'm not." She replied, "You weren't wrong, Crowley. Everyone has always treated my like a child. My mom especially, and Jo. But you don't."

She kissed him gently and rubbed his shoulders, winding her arms around him and embracing him in a warm hug, her favourite form of showing affection.

"You treat me like the adult I am...you let me be independent, yet you're still there willing to protect me." She whispered, pressing a kiss to his cheek, "It's my own fault, I guess...I get into scrapes all the time, I get myself hurt..."

"They just like to baby you." Crowley told her, "You're the younger one. You'll always be your mother's baby girl, and she just wants to look after you, as a mother should."

"I know." Raegan sighed, "But...but interfering with us...it's as though they don't believe that I can be in a relationship without their guidance, y'know? Like you shouldn't be trusted, which is completely ridiculous since you've done nothing but care for me."

She started to cry again, Crowley tightening his hold on her.

"Thank you." She breathed, Crowley kissing her temple and pushing her back to wipe her tears away.

"Enough tears..." He said quietly, "Don't cry anymore."

Raegan smiled softly, Crowley grinning at her and allowing his affectionate side to come through. He would for Raegan. He'd let her in behind that mask of sarcasm, smirks and clever comebacks so she could see how he truly felt towards her. He loved her, though he wouldn't tell her. Not yet anyway.

"That's a lot better." He said softly, "You're so beautiful when you smile."

"Thank you." Raegan whispered, kissing her lover's lips tenderly and sighing as he leaned into her neck.

He brushed her hair over her shoulder, feeling her move over him so she was straddling his lap, her body instantly moving against his out of instinct. She felt nervous, wondering where their current actions would take them. The first guy she'd ever been with had never kissed her neck. He'd just taken her into the truck and taken her virginity. They'd kissed one another's lips, but bodies seemed forbidden with him. With Crowley, it appeared that bodies weren't forbidden.

"Give me a moment..." She whispered, climbing off of him and reaching for his tie, pulling it off before unfastening a couple of buttons on his shirt, "Take it off...please?"

Crowley watched her go to the bathroom, unable to fight his smile as he took his shirt off, sitting on the bed and feeling his nerves creeping up on him at the thoughts of what Raegan had in mind. He waited patiently, looking up as the bathroom door opened to reveal Raegan in a much shorter, white silk nightdress, her hair over one shoulder and a beautiful grin on her face. She studied his broad shoulders, his strong chest and taught stomach, biting her lip and blushing when he winked at her.

She turned out the bathroom light and walked slowly towards him, straddling his lap again and kissing his lips tenderly. They smiled at each other, just being content to kiss and lightly touch one another as they began to rock together slowly. A quaking breath escaped Raegan's lips and she pressed a tender kiss to Crowley's cheek, then his lips, gasping as he kissed her neck, moving up to her chin and suckling lightly on it before capturing her lips in a deep kiss.

Their next kiss was interrupted by the sound of a cell phone, Raegan's cell phone to be exact, and the young woman sighed, pressing her forehead to her lover's who tightened his grip on her waist.

"Don't answer it..." He whispered, Raegan trying to ignore the ringing which persisted for a few moments before cutting off.

Then it began again, Raegan knowing she would have to answer it.

"I have to..." She whispered, picking up her cell phone and kissing her lover before answering it, "Jo..."

"_Where the hell are you?" _Came Jo's voice, Raegan closing her eyes and biting her lip before snapping back down the phone.

"In a motel room in Iowa, in Crowley's lap." She replied, "If that answers your question, Joanna Beth, you can hang up the phone satisfied and allow me to continue spending quality time with my lover."

With that, she hung up the phone and turned it off, gently throwing it onto the motel room's cushioned chair and looking back to Crowley who had a lazy smile on his face.

"You're amazing." He whispered, kissing her tenderly which earned him a sweet smile as they began to move together again, so slowly, the demon keeping her close to his body all the time.

* * *

"She must be sick of being checked up on, Jo." Ellen said quietly, "She's hunting with him, what's the problem with that?"

"She's not hunting right now, Mom. She's...in her words, 'spending quality time' with her lover. When I asked where the hell she was, she said 'In a motel room in Iowa, in Crowley's lap.'"

"Jo, I didn't need to know that..."

"Neither did I." Jo chuckled, "But, why would Bobby just send them together and not tell us?"

"Because he knew how we'd react." Ellen said softly, "Let's just give them some time. If he does hurt her, then it will be on her own head, Jo."

"How on earth can you let her have her heart broken?"

"Who's to say that it will be broken?" Ellen replied, kissing her daughter's head, "Goodnight, sweetie."

Jo hoped and prayed her mother was right, and she turned out the lights in the bar, heading up to her room.

* * *

Crowley looked at Raegan who slept in his embrace, that silk nightdress cool and soft against his fingers as he gently rubbed her back, her hair being the focus of the attention of his other hand. He kissed her forehead, smiling softly as she did in her sleep.

"Sleep tight, sweetheart." He whispered, watching as she pushed herself closer, a soft whisper escaping her lips in return which shocked him to his very core.

"Love you, baby."

-TBC-

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! **

**Thanks for reading so far! **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary: **Ellen has never understood the relationship between her youngest daughter and Crowley, and Jo, being the big sister she is, can't help but be concerned when the two actually get together. But her interfering threatens to tear them apart. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own Raegan Harvelle.

**A/N: **A little cliffy at the end of this chapter. I'm sorry it's much shorter than the others, but I felt where I left it was appropriate.

Hope you enjoy!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

**An Unusual Pair **

**-Six- **

After finally reaching Harbor Springs, Crowley knew that Raegan would be way too tired to even begin trying to track the demon they were hunting. So they checked into a motel and after another wonderful session of kissing and cuddling (which secretly, Crowley had been incredibly excited for all day), she fell asleep peacefully in his embrace, right where she should be.

But merely four hours into her slumber, Raegan shot up in bed at the sound of a thud, one that shook the walls of the motel. She looked to see her demon wasn't in bed and she realised that something was wrong. Grabbing the Colt and a vial of Holy Water, she sprinted out of the door, watching as Crowley fought against a man with black eyes, hearing snapping and snarling at the sound of a hell hound. Crowley's hell hound.

"Crowley!" She cried, the demon turning to see her thrown backwards against the wall and pinned there, the demon before Crowley smirking in response.

"Ah...this your girl, Crowley?" He chuckled, moving closer to her and inspecting her, "Beautiful...What she sees in you, I just don't know."

"Let her go, Damien." Crowley breathed, "You've got no use for her."

"Oh, believe me, Crowley, I'll find something." The demon named Damien chuckled.

"Put. Her. Down." Crowley snarled, "One chance, Damien, or I'll set the hound on you, and you'll be dead before you hit the floor."

Damien nodded, letting Raegan go who sprayed him with Holy Water and then shot him with the Colt, Crowley grinning and patting his hound on the head.

"Enjoy." He told the animal, leaving it to rip Damien's body into shreds.

"That was our demon, I take it..." Raegan breathed, Crowley nodding in response.

"Yes, it was." He replied, pulling the frightened girl into his arms, "You alright?"

Raegan just whimpered and nodded against him.

"Did he hurt you?"

She shook her head and felt Crowley press a kiss to it, the demon thankful as he kept her close and led her inside that she was alright and unhurt. She'd been pretty damn quick with that Holy Water and the gun. He had to admit reflexes and speed like that turned him on a little. He rubbed her back and kissed her head again, watching as she looked up at him with gentle eyes.

"Hunt over then?" She asked sadly, Crowley nodding in response.

"No reason to say we can't stay until we have to check out..." He replied, "It's three in the morning, darling. You need your sleep."

He'd noticed though that something hadn't been right with her since they'd left Iowa. Her whole body had just screamed sadness to him, but he couldn't understand why. She even looked and sounded sad right now as she climbed back into bed and sighed, Crowley sitting beside her and stroking her side gently.

He remembered what she'd whispered in her sleep to him the night before and he hoped that she hadn't remembered doing so. He wasn't sure he was at that stage in his feelings for her, and the last thing he wanted to do was ruin everything by hurting her feelings like that.

"Come hold me?"

The words were breathed out with such sadness it sent a flash of pain through Crowley's chest and he settled beside his lover, reaching an arm over her to hold her to him when she turned over and pressed against him. She gazed up at him with tearful eyes and pulled him into a tender kiss, Crowley breaking it as a tear slid down her face.

"Rae?" He whispered, hushing her as she let out a sob and cupping her cheek gently, "What's the matter?"

"Just hold me..." She whispered, pressing a kiss to his lips and curling into his body, "You won't leave me...? You promise?"

"I swear." Came the reply, "I'm going nowhere."

Raegan smiled, and Crowley wound his arms around her, stroking her hair and kissing her forehead tenderly. He hushed her as she cried quietly, knowing that perhaps it would be better to wait before asking again another day what was wrong, when she was calmer than now. She was frightened, he knew that. Perhaps the whole leaving issue was to do with the fact that she did remember saying those words to him the night before. He wasn't going to bring it up though. Perhaps the pretence of forgetting would be enough to calm her.

"Shhh," He whispered softly, "Sleep."

And she did.

* * *

The sound of a cell phone ringing was beginning to annoy Raegan more than it should and she rolled over, answering the phone with a groggy voice without noticing the empty space in the bed beside her.

"Hello?"

"_Rae? It's your mother..." _

"Mom?"

"_You need to come home...right now." _Ellen began, _"Bobby found something at his place that you're not gonna like. I...I'd rather you be at home when you hear this, baby..." _

"Oh...okay..." Raegan mumbled, "What is it?"

"_Gabriel's gonna come and get you..." _

That was when Raegan noticed that Crowley wasn't in bed with her.

* * *

Raegan's hands trembled as she held the piece of paper between her fingers, her tears falling onto it and sinking into it as her heart broke. The writing was beautiful, but the words were far from it. Her entire world crashed around her as she read the note, the words stabbing her like daggers.

_You told me you loved me, and I just don't know if I can say it back. I'm sorry. I made a promise to you last night and I've failed to keep it. I'm a failure to you and to us. Please don't blame yourself for this. It's not you that's caused me to leave. It's my own stupid issues that have made me leave. Remember to smile. You look beautiful when you smile, Rae. _

"He's...he's left me..." Raegan gasped, a panic attack setting itself on her as her legs buckled, Castiel catching her in his arms and carrying her to the nearest booth.

"Breathe deeply and calmly, Raegan." The angel whispered, "I'm truly sorry for what's happened, but you must try to calm down..."

"C-Cas..." She cried, "H-he l-left..."

"I know..." Castiel soothed, "I know, Rae..."

She couldn't believe it. She couldn't believe that they'd been together for six days and already he'd had enough. Was she really that bad a lover that he couldn't bring himself to be with her? Really? She couldn't believe how little it took, just a few words on a piece of paper to break her heart and turn her life upside down.

She'd trusted him with everything, even the secret about her first time. Yet, here she sat at home with a destructive piece of paper in her hand that was now soaked with tears, and that had somehow managed to destroy her trust and love for that demon who she'd spent so many months pining for. Who she'd spent so many months loving.

* * *

Crowley returned to the motel room to find Raegan gone. That was puzzling. She was gone, her possessions were gone and her truck was gone. He wondered why she'd go without him. Surely she read the note he'd left her on the table. He looked and it wasn't there, so he started looking around for it. Perhaps her reason for going would be written as a reply on the bottom of the note. But he found it resting on a chair with the seal still on it. It hadn't even been opened.

He slipped it inside his coat and bit his lip. She might have gone back to the Roadhouse...

-TBC-

* * *

**I wonder if you managed to guess what was going on! **

**If not, you'll find out in the next chapter *chuckles* **

**Hope you enjoyed! **

**Thanks for reading so far! **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary: **Ellen has never understood the relationship between her youngest daughter and Crowley, and Jo, being the big sister she is, can't help but be concerned when the two actually get together. But her interfering threatens to tear them apart. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own Raegan Harvelle.

**A/N: **Hope you enjoy my little twist!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

**An Unusual Pair **

**-Seven- **

Raegan took deep breaths, in and out, in and out, just as Ash told her. She was still sobbing, and Ellen almost cried at the sight of her daughter so upset. She walked away into the back room behind the bar, Bobby following and watching as she slammed about and kicked at the furniture.

"Kickin' it won't do you any good, Ellen." He said, Ellen stopping herself and running her hands over her face.

"I know, I know." She sighed, "I could kill him, Bobby. He swears to look after her and he just leaves her like that? She didn't even know he wasn't in the bed with her until I'd called."

"Listen, this might not be as it seems..." Bobby told her, rubbing her back gently.

"So, you've made a deal with the guy and suddenly you know it all about him?" Ellen snapped, sighing and running a hand through her hair, "Jesus, Bobby, I'm sorry...I'm sorry, I'm just...I hurt for her, y'know?"

"I know, Ellen." He replied, pulling her into a hug when she began to tear up, "She needs her mother right now, I think."

With a heavy sigh, Ellen wiped her eyes and headed out to her daughter, approaching her only to spot someone else in the doorway. It transpired that Raegan had seen the same person as her, and she knew she wasn't dreaming.

"You alright, darling?"

Raegan backed away from Crowley as he took a step towards her, and he actually looked shocked and rather confused.

"Why did you leave like that, Raegan? You worried me for a while..." He began, Raegan holding the damp piece of paper in her hand.

"Uh, I got a call. That's why I left." Raegan spat, the others heading into the back room, but still listening through the door.

The two lovers needed their space it seemed.

"That bastard." Jo snarled, "How dare he leave her with that horrible note that he didn't have the guts to leave with her, and then show up here and hurt her more?"

"The call was about this." Raegan said, "This note that you left at Bobby's. Bit of a weird place to leave it, Crowley, right? Why wouldn't you leave it in plain sight? It's obvious what your feelings are."

"Rae, I haven't been anywhere near Bobby's..." Crowley said with confusion, "I left you a note this morning on the table in our room telling you I'd gone out to get you something to eat."

He pulled the note out of his pocket, Raegan eyeing it suspiciously.

"There are a number of other things I left on there about my feelings, Raegan." He said.

"Really, so you didn't write these words, Crowley?"

She passed him the note and as soon as he read it he burned with anger. He stared at the young woman, unable to believe she'd think he'd make a promise to her and then just break it as though it meant nothing. God, she really didn't trust him. She thought just like the others and that pissed him off more than anything.

"Do you really think, Raegan, that I would break up with you at all, let alone breaking up with you by letter rather than face to face?" He asked, "Is that how low you think I really am?"

He threw the note on the floor and passed her the one he'd written, Raegan taking it with tearful eyes.

"Read it." He snapped, "Read it, Rae. My true feelings and intentions are on that piece of paper. I went nowhere near Bobby's last night. I was holding you as you'd asked me to. I was protecting you like a lover should. I only left early to get you something to eat so you didn't have to get up and get it yourself."

Raegan opened the seal and read the note, noticing the handwriting was completely different and the words so much more beautiful.

_I've gone out for breakfast, my darling. I promise I'll be back as soon as I can, and when I get back, I want your beautiful self back in that bed, and you are having a day off. We can go wherever you want, and do whatever you do, because I think you're the most wonderful person in the world and that you deserve a day all about you for once. I won't be long, and remember, I want you in bed by the time I get back. _

_From Crowley. _

There were even kisses at the bottom of it, and Raegan covered her mouth as tears fell from her eyes again, knowing how hurt Crowley was just by looking at him.

"So...if you weren't at Bobby's then...who wrote that?" She asked, pointing to the note on the floor.

"I think I can answer that." Came a smug voice, British accent present within it as Raegan turned to see a man standing behind her, the fluttering sound that accompanied his appearance indicating to her that he was an angel, "The name's Balthazar."

"What the hell do you want?" Crowley asked, Balthazar smiling in response.

"Little Joanna in the back there wanted me to keep an eye on you." He began, "So I did. I heard that promise, Crowley, and when I saw you leave this morning...well...we all know what Jo wants and what she often plays through her mind. She wants you out of young Raegan's life."

He began to pace, the others in the back glaring at Jo who stood with tears in her eyes, guilt and shame all over her face before she burst into the room.

"You weren't supposed to go that far!" She yelled at the angel, "You were just supposed to keep an eye on them, as I'd asked!"

"Y'see, Jo, we all know you want Crowley out of the picture...the note was perfect." He chuckled, "But Crowley couldn't keep away, which we all know must make your blood boil, Joanna Beth."

"Y-you?" Raegan stammered, "It was you?"

Raegan's anger shot out of nowhere and she started to hit her sister, screaming and sobbing with sudden rage and venom which caused the others to run out of the room, Dean hauling the younger woman from Jo and gripping her in his arms as she collapsed into them, sobbing heavily into his chest.

"I've got you, sweetheart." He whispered, rubbing her back.

"Joanna Beth, you know better." Ellen snapped, ragging her daughter to her feet, "How could you?"

"I only wanted him to keep an eye on them!" Jo cried, "I was just looking out for her!"

With that, she ran away in tears, Sam going after her while Ellen turned to Balthazar, Castiel and Gabriel looking equally angry.

"_You_ should also know better." Ellen snarled, "You're an angel. You know right and wrong..."

"I also know how to follow orders, Ellen Harvelle." Balthazar replied, "Jo's order was 'Just do what I want you to.' As it turned out, she really wanted Crowley out of the way. She secretly wanted me to get rid of him. Orders are orders I'm afraid."

"Balthazar." Castiel said angrily, "You know better."

"Come now, I only did as I was told." Balthazar replied, happy with his handiwork, "Well, now that's sorted, I'll be off. Happy making up, you two."

He looked to Crowley and Raegan who had found the strength to stand again, the demon looking incredibly hurt and angry as Balthazar vanished from sight.

"B-baby, I'm sorry..." Raegan began, moving towards Crowley who stepped away from her which worried her a little, "Crowley?"

"Y'know what?" Crowley snarled, the pain he was feeling through what had happened clear in those stunning eyes of his, those eyes that seemed to have lost their sparkle, "I can take being talked about like I'm scum of the earth, I can take having my relationship interfered with to a certain tiny degree, but what I absolutely can't stand and will not stand for is for my own lover, the woman who I'd happily put my head on a plate for and sell my own soul for, doesn't trust me enough to think that I'd just leave her because I can't deal with 'my own issues'. You're just like the others, Rae. I'm done."

With that he turned and walked away, vanishing from sight as he did, Raegan screaming for him to come back before collapsing to the floor in tears, Ellen straight by her side and rocking her in her arms, back and forth slowly and gently. She tried to hush her daughter and soothe her pain, but it seemed to be too much for Raegan to handle.

The voice of a very emotional and upset Jo came through the room, Ellen snapping her head around to look at her.

"Is everything alright?" The young woman asked, Ellen pointing to Raegan who was sobbing in her arms.

"Does this look alright to you?" She asked, "He's left, Jo! Because of your little stunt with that stuck up little bastard, Crowley thinks that Raegan can't trust him, that she thinks the same way as us...and he's left her."

Jo covered her mouth as tears spilled down her face, Ellen trying not to cry herself.

"Well done, Joanna Beth, you've managed to break your sister's heart."

Jo ran out of the room, no-one following her this time.

"Six days..." Raegan sobbed, "All I had with the one I love was six days..."

"I know, baby, I know..." Ellen soothed, "It's gonna be alright..."

"No..." Raegan cried, "It's not gonna be alright. Nothing's gonna be alright because I haven't got my demon anymore!"

"D-Dean..." Ellen began, looking to the older Winchester who Raegan had always found comfort with, "Dean, can you take her?"

Raegan screamed against them when Dean went to pick her up off the floor, but as he got her to her feet she just collapsed into tears.

"Would you just...take her to her room and stay with her until she falls asleep?" Ellen asked quietly, Dean nodding in response and lifting Raegan into his arms to carry her to her room.

"Alright, baby girl..." He soothed, trying to use the names he used to call her when she was younger, "Shhh, it's gonna be okay."

But Raegan could feel it in her heart. Things weren't going to be okay. Not one little bit.

-TBC-

* * *

**Duh, duh, duuuuuuuhhhhh! Drama time! Hope you liked the twist!  
**

**Will they get back together, or is their relationship destroyed for good? **

**Hope you enjoyed! **

**Thanks for reading so far! **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary: **Ellen has never understood the relationship between her youngest daughter and Crowley, and Jo, being the big sister she is, can't help but be concerned when the two actually get together. But her interfering threatens to tear them apart. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own Raegan Harvelle. I don't own the lyrics used in this chapter either.

* * *

**An Unusual Pair **

**-Eight- **

Dean set the almost asleep hunter on her bed and took her boots off, the poor girl just trying to hide herself away from the world. It must've sucked to be her at that moment, Dean thought, to have had everything she wanted only for it to just be taken away from her.

"Raegan?"

"No..."

"Raegan."

"Dean, I said no!"

"Babes, you don't even know what I was gonna ask." Dean said quietly, Raegan gazing up at him with bloodshot eyes, "You want me to stay, sweetie?"

"It's like two-thirty in the afternoon, and I'm in bed." Raegan breathed, "I just lost the love of my life and I wanna kill myself, so if you don't mind..."

She sobbed as Dean began to walk away, her hand gripping his shirt which made him turn to look at her.

"Of course I want you to stay."

Dean settled on the bed beside her, letting her curl up against him and cry out her pain and upset. She'd only taken in the information she'd been given, and she'd even apologised to that bastard demon for it, yet he'd still left her. He could understand why Crowley felt the way he did, but God, six days and already the two were broken up? Damn, it was just tragic.

* * *

As time passed on, Raegan didn't get any better. She called Bobby at least three times a day to see if Crowley had shown up, she barely looked at Jo and rarely spoke to people. She cried a lot, she became isolated, she stopped eating, she drank. She wasn't the same anymore. She'd lost her sparkle, her will to carry on almost.

She'd started cutting. That was the most worrying thing, that she'd started to carve into her arms. The letter C was the first thing that people noticed. Then below the C she started to carve an R, then an O, continuing until she'd spelt out Crowley and had it tattooed in scars on her left arm.

She went for four months just turning into someone people didn't know anymore. She texted Crowley and called him at least six or seven times a day, and eventually she was just sitting in her room, looking out of the window like she was waiting for him to just come back at any time. Someone would come into the room and tell her to come away from the window, and she'd reply with, "No, he'll be home soon. Any minute now."

It was as if she was replacing the truth with false hope constantly. Of course Crowley wasn't coming back, and Bobby had summoned him once or twice and kept him updated on what he'd done to Raegan. But Crowley hadn't seemed too phased. He knew she constantly apologised to him when she cried herself to sleep at night. All the time he heard, "I'm so, so sorry, Crowley. I'm so sorry. I love you, Crowley."

That was what damaged him more. The 'I love you'. Because if he was honest, Crowley felt the same about her, and he knew that Balthazar's note had actually caused their break-up and his selfish behaviour, not Raegan's lack of trust. Raegan trusted him with her life, he knew that.

It was no wonder she'd reacted the way she had after reading that letter. He came to the conclusion that she needed him, and to hear from him, so he went to find her. He had a bad feeling burning in his chest, that same feeling he'd always had when he knew she was in trouble. He couldn't let anything happen to her. He just couldn't.

* * *

Raegan knew she should've brought a jacket or something with her but she was far too upset to have remembered it.

She let the cold wind wrap around her in it's icy embrace as the raindrops fell all around her. She just felt the hot tears streaming down her face and the lump in her throat making it ache. There was no-one around for miles, no-one but her and the bright full moon cloaked in his blanket of sky, stars and cloud. She rubbed her arms and shivered in the cold, making her way onto her favourite bridge, the one she always loved to run across as a little girl.

Watching the water flow beneath her used to soothe her but not tonight. The water raged like the storm in her head and heart, and her tears grew so much heavier as she thought of the one she'd lost. It was his fifth month away from her and things hadn't gotten easier as everyone had promised.

It was so much worse now than it had been to begin with, and Raegan didn't know if she could take this pain any longer. She hoped her mother wouldn't grieve too much. She hoped Jo wouldn't too, despite her resentment of her sister for ruining the one thing she'd dreamed of for so long. Six days with her lover had been better than none, right?

Perhaps not if it'd ended the way it had.

"_I'm standing on a bridge.  
I'm waiting in the dark.  
I thought that you'd be here by now.  
There's nothing but the rain.  
No footsteps on the ground.  
I'm listening but there's no sound..._

_Isn't anyone trying to find me?_  
_Won't somebody come take me home?_  
_It's a damn cold night,_  
_Trying to figure out this life._  
_Won't you take me by the hand,_  
_Take me somewhere new?_  
_I don't know who you are,_  
_But I...I'm with you._  
_I'm with you..."_

Raegan jumped as she felt someone grab her hand, turning and seeing the one person she didn't expect to see. She didn't know whether to laugh cry, hit him or kiss him. She just didn't know. Her life had become warped with the memories and thoughts of him and yet here he was, in the flesh, in reality, standing before her and holding her hand.

"I'm with you too." Crowley said, the tears falling thick and fast again from Raegan's sparkling eyes as she just threw herself into his arms, "I'm so, so sorry..."

But Raegan didn't want his apology. She just wanted his love. That was all she wanted and all she was waiting for. His love and no-one else's. They held each other, Crowley pressing a kiss to her head and wrapping his coat around her as the cold breeze burned her skin.

"Where've you been?" She asked quietly, Crowley just sighing so sadly it hurt her to hear it.

"I don't even really know..." He said softly, "I've just...I've been anywhere but with you. And I shouldn't have left like that, Rae, I know. I'm so sorry."

"Shhh." Raegan soothed, stroking his face gently, gasping as he leaned in and kissed her deeply.

They pressed their foreheads together and sighed, Crowley kissing her again before speaking four special and life changing words to her. This was the moment to tell her how he really felt, not to hide it from her anymore.

"I love you too."

With a big smile, Raegan burst into tears and kissed him with all the love and strength she had in her body. She prayed that this wasn't a dream. She couldn't take it if it was a dream.

"Don't throw yourself away..." He whispered, "Come back with me..."

Raegan gazed up at him with confusion but Crowley saw right through her little façade. He knew what she'd been thinking of and it pained him to think he'd caused her enough pain to make her want to.

"You were going to jump weren't you."

It was a statement not a question, and the answer was yes. Yes, Raegan was going to throw herself off of that bridge, but she didn't want to be alive anymore. Not after the hurt she'd endured for five months. She nodded solemnly, Crowley kissing her and pulling her to his body as their lips met in passionate, deep, loving kisses.

He thanked God that he'd managed to reach her in time. If he'd been just a few moments late, he knew she would've been dead, and he knew he couldn't ever live with himself if he'd let that happen to her, if he'd caused her to feel so worthless and hurt that she'd kill herself.

"God, I love you, Crowley..."

"Love you too, Rae." He whispered, "Come back to the house with me..."

"Why?" Raegan asked, Crowley smiling in response.

"I want to make love with you."

-TBC-

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Thanks for reading so far!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary: **Ellen has never understood the relationship between her youngest daughter and Crowley, and Jo, being the big sister she is, can't help but be concerned when the two actually get together. But her interfering threatens to tear them apart. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own Raegan Harvelle.

* * *

**An Unusual Pair **

**-Nine- **

Raegan went running through the Roadhouse doors like a child on Christmas morning, and despite the fact that she was soaking wet, she was grinning like a maniac. Regardless of how childlike she seemed, Crowley felt so much better because of how happy she was.

"I'll get showered!" She cried, getting a bottle of Jack and placing it on the bar in front of the demon, "Have a drink!"

She ran into the back to bump into Jo, only to stop and kiss her sister on the forehead, hugging her tight before laughing and running off again. Jo, completely confused as to why her sister was behaving this way, headed into the bar to find none other than Crowley sat there, pouring himself a glass of the Jack Daniels that Raegan had left for him.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, "Y-you left..."

"I did. But then I realised something." Crowley replied, Jo moving towards the bar, "Your sister, in her sleep, told me she loved me. It worried me, naturally, because I wondered why she loved me. C'mon, let's face it, I'm a demon. But when I'd left I kept an eye on her and she used to tell me, regardless of whether I heard it or not. And I realised that I loved her too. I realised I love her more than anything. So...there. That's why I'm back."

Jo, naturally was shocked. A demon...No...No, _Crowley _had just confessed that he was in love with someone...Her sister. Before she could say anything she heard Ellen's shriek of happiness which was very rare to come from her mother and then the bounding footsteps of Raegan who ran straight to Crowley, throwing herself into his arms and snuggling as close to him as she could.

And the smile on the demon's face was one that made Jo's breath catch in her throat. It was full of pure love and happiness. It was full of warmth and Jo knew that Crowley finally felt complete as he held her sister. She could see the tiredness he had in his eyes disappearing and being replaced by that familiar cheeky sparkle he normally had in them. The pair let each other go, Jo and Ellen grinning from ear to ear as Raegan put her bag over her shoulder and headed out of the bar, hand in hand with her demon. Ellen chuckled, nudging Jo on the arm.

"She staying with him for the week."

* * *

"It's nothing much." Crowley said as he led Raegan into the house, "But it's home for me."

He turned on the lights and Raegan gasped. The place was beautiful. Wooden floors, pastel coloured walls, stylish furniture, and one thing that Raegan noticed that brought tears to her gorgeous eyes. It was a photo montage of her above the fireplace. A little creepy that perhaps Crowley had been staring at her every other night, but she thought it was so sweet that he'd made up that of her. And not a single photo had him in it, which made her feel a little sad.

"You've made that?" She asked, Crowley nodding.

"It helped me work out what I felt about you." He told her, "I tried to remember each situation you'd been in when the photo had been taken and I remembered what came out best in you every time."

He sighed.

"Then I realised I just love you, Raegan Harvelle, because you're you." He told her, feeling like the world's biggest girl.

But Raegan turned around with tears in her eyes and she walked over to him, pressing a gentle kiss to his lips.

"And I love you, Crowley, because you're you."

Crowley grinned and the kiss deepened, the two breaking it before Crowley led her upstairs. Raegan knew that this would be their first time, and the first time that she would sleep with someone who actually cared about her, and she was genuinely scared.

"Crowley?" She said quietly, the demon stopping as they entered the bedroom before closing the door, Raegan setting her bag on the floor.

"Yeah?"

"I..." She began, looking to her hands and flushing, "I'm scared."

"It's okay." Crowley whispered, "We don't have to go any further than we've already been. Promise."

He kissed her gently, Raegan nodding as he clicked his fingers, candles appearing all over the place. She chuckled and blushed, Crowley raising an eyebrow.

"Too cliché?" He asked, "It is for us, don't you think?"

"Maybe a little." Raegan replied, "You don't have to make it super special, and...and you don't have to go to all the romantic-comedy trouble with candles and music and stuff. Just being with you is special enough for me."

Crowley smiled, clicking his fingers and setting the fire in the bedroom going while the bedside lamps turned on, Raegan smiling.

"This is more us." She said, Crowley laughing a little and nodding.

"Definitely."

They kissed again, gentle at first before the kisses deepened, their passion and love for each other coming through the room in heat as they smiled into their kisses. Crowley leaned into her neck, unbuttoning her shirt and running his hands under the fabric of her tank top, feeling her soft skin, warm and smooth beneath his touch. He felt her begin to tremble, and he kissed her gently to sooth her, feeling her hands go to his tie as she pulled it over his head, her fingers then moving to unfasten his shirt as she leaned in to kiss his neck.

"I love you." He whispered, feeling her smile against his neck.

"Love you too, demon boy." She said with a grin, Crowley smiling in response before leaning in to kiss her again.

She pushed his top half of clothes from his shoulders, then removing her own tank top to reveal her stunning torso, showing Crowley that she wanted to be in a little more control. He was absolutely fine with that, since this was her first time in a long time and this would be her first time, hopefully without pain. He couldn't bear to think of someone using her in such a way as the man who took her virginity had, and he couldn't bear to think of someone calling her anything other than beautiful.

They removed the remained of their clothes to leave them in their underwear, both of them ending up on the bed, Crowley above Raegan as she rested her legs against his sides, her foot gently brushing against his calf muscle as they kissed. The demon moved to her neck, kissing further down to her chest and stomach before making his way back up to her neck. Her eyes were frightened as she removed her bra, Crowley smiling at her reassuringly.

"Whoever told you that you were ugly must've been blind, Raegan." He whispered, "Because you're beautiful, darling, and don't you ever let anyone tell you any different."

"Thank you." She whispered, "I love you, baby."

"I love you too."

They looked deep into each other's eyes, the atmosphere becoming so full of their love for each other that the two found it overwhelming. They were trembling already, both finding it hard to fight back tears as they got lost in each other. To Crowley, this was completely alien. It was frightening, unusual, wonderful and weird all at the same time. It was hard to look at her and not feel pain because of how much he loved her. Each time he looked at her, he felt a bolt of love fly through his chest and it hurt, but he couldn't get enough of it. They kissed again, removing their remaining underwear which left them completely bare before each other.

They looked at one another, Crowley kissing her lovingly before moving down her body, kissing her breasts gently and taking one in his mouth.

Raegan let out a gentle moan, her fingers in his hair as she focussed on the sensations in her body. He moved lower and lower until..._Oh, God_...

She began to breathe heavily, focussing on nothing but the sensations he was giving her. Her body began to shake, tears filling her eyes as she felt him moving back up her body. They gazed at each other before kissing again, rolling over so Raegan was above him, smiling down at him before she kissed his chest gently and straddling his waist, looking to him for reassurance.

"What do I do?" She asked, watching as her demon sat up and kissed her gently.

"You ready for this?" He asked, earning a nervous nod from the girl before him, "It'll be alright, I promise. Kneel up a little..."

Raegan did, gasping as she felt her demon's erection pressed against her entrance, Crowley smiling when he felt how ready she was for him. This was the biggest moment in their lives so far. They were about to make love for the first time. Crowley felt nervous, and so did Raegan, so much so that Crowley could feel her body shaking against his.

"Ready?" He asked again, Raegan nodding in response, "Lower your body."

Raegan began to, expecting that sharp pain she'd been met with the first time she'd ever slept with someone, but she felt no pain at all. She lifted herself up again, Crowley kissing her neck gently.

"You alright?" He asked, earning a soft nod, "Does it hurt?"

"No." Raegan whispered, "It feels...weird."

"You'll get used to it." He whispered, "We've just got to position you right, that's all."

She tried again, shifting her body as she tried to accommodate him. She whimpered and gripped his shoulder, rocking her body softly and finally having him fully sheathed inside her. Crowley liked being this close to her, but he liked it even more when she pushed him onto his back and began to move her body, leaning down over him and taking his hand in her own, bringing it up to kiss him.

"Am I doing okay?" She asked, kissing Crowley as he let out a moan.

"More than okay..." He replied, "God, Rae..."

She giggled, gasping as he thrust upward and tightened his hold of her. The two of them rolled over again, Raegan gazing up at him with her still tearful eyes as he returned the look of love with sparkling eyes, ones that looked slightly bloodshot. Their smiles faded as they became lost in one another again, Crowley keeping her held close as he moved inside of her, their bodies moving together slowly.

It didn't take long for Raegan to climax or Crowley, but they barely made a sound, both of them breathing heavily into one another's open mouths as they rocked through their orgasm. They shared a deep kiss, a tear falling from Raegan's eyes as they looked at each other. They smiled gently, Raegan unable to stop her soft sobs as Crowley pulled her close to him and rested their heads together, hushing her and stroking her face gently.

"It's okay." He whispered, tenderness flowing from him as he did, "It's okay."

"I love you." Raegan said softly, "I love you, so much."

"I love you too, my darling." He replied, "Forever and always."

Raegan smiled.

"Forever and always."

-TBC-

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! **

**Thanks for reading so far!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary: **Ellen has never understood the relationship between her youngest daughter and Crowley, and Jo, being the big sister she is, can't help but be concerned when the two actually get together. But her interfering threatens to tear them apart. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own Raegan Harvelle.

**A/N: **Okay, we're on our final chapter, and if you want a sequel let me know. I've left the story on a cliffhanger, which is why I'm offering a sequel. And while I'm making an author's note, the ending of Season 6 depressed me. Seriously. I can't stand Castiel like that, I WANT THE SOCIALLY AWKWARD ANGEL BACK!

Anyway, rant over. Hope you enjoy!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

**An Unusual Pair **

**-Ten- **

"Rae?"

"Mmm..."

"Raegan?"

Raegan heard Crowley whispering to her and she smiled, giggling and pressing back against his body as he wound his arm around her and taking his hand before kissing it.

"Mmm...good morning..." She whispered, her eyes still not open as she rolled over to snuggle up to him.

He caught a glimpse of the smile on her face, and she looked so loved up that the demon found it hard to believe it was because of him that she was grinning like that. She smiled as he kissed her lips, and also as she felt his length harden against her thigh.

"Someone's happy to see me, this morning." She giggled, earning a gentle kiss from her lover.

"I'd be even happier if you opened those beautiful eyes of yours, darling."

And at those words, Raegan opened her eyes, the stunning brown orbs coming into Crowley's view. Good God, how he loved those eyes. They made him think of the wooden floors of the house he used to have and the colour of rich chocolate. They sparkled like diamonds, and he couldn't get enough of looking into them.

"Much better." He said softly, kissing her lips deeply as she rolled over and straddled his waist, "This I like very much."

"I like it too." Raegan replied, leaning down to kiss his lips deeply as he entered her body, "Mmm...Hey, big boy."

Crowley laughed as he kissed her lips, rocking his hips upward which made her moan as she giggled. She tipped her head back and Crowley sat up, kissing her neck gently and kneeling up as she did to kiss her breasts and chest before they sat back, Raegan moving her hips beautifully against his.

"Mmm..." He hummed, "God, darling, the way you move those gorgeous hips..."

He gripped her hips and kissed her neck, biting her ear before kissing her lips tenderly as she moaned into his mouth. They made love all day, and if Raegan was completely honest, and if Crowley was completely honest, they wouldn't want anything different.

* * *

_**One Year Later **_

"Crowley?" Raegan called, "Crowley, we need to be leaving soon!"

"Why are we even going to this?" Crowley asked, "Like we want to be witnesses to this!"

"C'mon, it's Dean and Cas. We gotta watch the ceremony, alright? We made promises."

Dean and Castiel were having a Grace and Soul Binding Ceremony, like an angelic wedding but with a little bit of difference. Crowley had bound with Raegan, and Gabriel had bound with Sam, which just left the final two morons to get 'married'.

Crowley left the bedroom and found Raegan examining her dress in the hallway mirror, the chocolate coloured cocktail dress she wore bringing her eyes out beautifully. He was in his usual black suit, which Raegan had fully expected. She looked at him in the mirror as she brushed her hair behind her ear, Crowley stepping towards her and winding his arms around her front, kissing her temple gently.

"Remember our binding?" He asked, Raegan pressing into his hold and nodding with a soft blush and gentle smile on her face.

"I remember it like it was yesterday." She replied, "Can't believe it was six months ago..."

"I know." Crowley agreed, "You were incredibly brave."

She smiled and he kissed her temple again, keeping her held close to him. He was such a soft touch with her, but things changed a little in front of other people. He was more flirty and dirty than he was soft and cuddly, but she got that side of him all to herself and she was more than happy with that.

"I know it hurt you," He continued, "And I know it made you cry...But you barely made a sound. You took it better than I thought."

"Yeah, it hurt like a bitch." She said, meeting his eyes in the mirror, "But it worth going through it for. You'll always be worth it, baby."

"Have I ever told you how much I love you?" Crowley whispered, looking into Raegan's eyes in the mirror.

"You tell me all the time." Raegan whispered back, "And I love you even more every time I hear it."

"I love you."

"I love you."

She turned in his arms and kissed him gently, Crowley feeling something crackle between them which Raegan didn't seem to have noticed. He decided not to press the matter and the two headed off to watch the ceremony.

* * *

All the way through the ceremony, Raegan and Crowley would sneak small glances at each other, gentle smiles being shared as they carefully slid their hands together. Crowley felt that crackle again and he couldn't understand why it was there. It had never been there before. All he knew right now was that he was finally accepted by Raegan's friends and family, that he loved Raegan more than his own life and that finally things were going okay. Things were great, and life was a lot easier than it had been over the past few years.

Raegan grinned as Dean and Castiel kissed to seal their bond, looking up to see Crowley smiling softly too. She nudged him and he kissed her head gently, Raegan smiling as her mother grinned at the gesture. She was grateful that her family and friends were finally happy for them. After that binding ceremony, they understood that Crowley was there to stay, and that he truly loved and cared for Raegan. That was good enough for them.

As multiple angels and hunters arrived at Bobby's house for the post-ceremony party, Crowley had noticed Raegan turning down multiple alcoholic drinks, which was unusual for her. She'd been back and forth to the bathroom like a yo-yo and every time he touched her, something had crackled between them. He didn't understand it. He went to go and ask her what was going on, only to almost bump into her.

"There you are..." He said softly, "I was just coming to look for you."

He saw the tears that were in her eyes and immediately concern filled his system. He couldn't stand it if she was upset, and he couldn't help but want to know why she was crying. If someone had hurt her, he'd kick their ass.

"Darling, what's wrong?"

"I need to talk to you." She whispered as a tear fell down her face, "Just...just not here..."

Crowley nodded in understanding and took her hand in his own, ignoring the crackle that accompanied it. She was trembling.

"Alright, c'mon." He said softly, taking her indoors into the study and locking the door, "What's the matter, sweetheart, you're shaking like a leaf."

"Please...promise me you won't leave me..."

"Darling, I'd never leave you, you know that..."

"And...promise you'll not get mad, and you'll not hate me..."

"I could never hate you, Raegan." He said softly, "Never. I just want to know what's wrong, alright? You're upset, and you know how much I hate to see you upset."

Raegan took a deep breath, and Crowley saw how frightened she was. It sent pain shooting through his chest to see her looking so worried.

"Crowley...I'm..."

"What?"

"I'm pregnant."

-The End-

* * *

**MUAHAHAHAHA! **

**Hope you enjoyed! **

**Thanks for all the alerts, favourites, reviews and hits! You guys are awesome! **

**If you want a sequel then please let me know! **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
**


End file.
